The Devil Went Down to Georgia
by crystalgirlalways
Summary: What happens when Lucifer seeek out Harry, along with the Winchester brothers. When they meet will it be like old times.  may add more...we'll see... enjoy...my first crossover, tell me what you think?
1. Chapter 1

The Devil Went Down to Georgia Crossover With Harry Potter {AU no magic, but Harry is an empathy, after book seven}, Supernatural {season 5.}I do not own HArry Potter, Supernatural, ot the song, just the plot I made up.

* * *

It was a sunny day. There sat in the middle of a park was a boy of seventeen. With black hair, and dark green eyes that look though to your soul. His family moved to Athens, Georgia, U.S. seven years ago. Harry Potter was his name, he lived with his Aunt and Uncle since he was one years old, when his parents were killed by a serial killer. Harry's neighbor, Johnny Tucker, taught Harry all about the violin, and other music, and since it kept him away from the Dursley, they didn't care. His teacher, Johnny, was with him, playing a duet. Johnny was forty years older then Harry, with reddish blonde hair and blue eyes.

A crowd gathered around to listen to Harry and Johnny play the fiddle. They never saw a black 67 Impala stopped across the street. Two men got out of the car walking toward him. One was tall, with brown shaggy hair, and the other was a little shorter, with short light brown hair. They went by Sam and Dean Winchester. They were meet with a third figure, tall with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"So that the kid." Dean stated and them play, impressed.

"Yes, that him." Castiel answered.

"Now what?" Sam ask looking around at the crowd trying to determined a threat. .

"We wait." Castiel stated standing there staring at the boy. As the sun started to set, the crowd left, leaving only five people in the park.

"Can I help gentlemen?" Harry ask looking them over. Sensing no danger from them he walked over, leaving Johnny watching him.

"Your good. Where did you learn to play like that?" Sam ask being himself; curious.

"My neighbor, Johnny, taught me. I've been doing this for about 10 years now give or take. Are you guys from a record company?" Harry pointing to Johnny, before asking, shifting as Castiel continued stare at him without blinking.

"No we are here to save you." Castiel said before Sam and Dean could answer. They groaned and Johnny raise his eyebrows surprised.

"Save me!" Harry tensed up. Johnny put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"From whom?" Johnny spoke for the first time, in a deep Georgia accent.

"From me." A silky voice came from behind him. As he turn Sam and Dean pulled out the guns, pointing at the man.

"Who are you?" Harry ask not once showing fear. But he could tell that this man meant to harm him. Johnny turn in surprise, and then smirk. Confusing the Hunters and Angel.

"I'm Lucifer. Aw I see you got the Winchester's, and my brother to help you. How sweet." Lucifer sneered that the three men. Johnny grin even wider at a secret no one seem to get, his hand never leaving Harry's shoulder.

"Go away Lucifer. You cannot have him." Castiel said in bitter anger.

"Now that is where you're wrong, I may not take him by force and if he come willing to me, then he's mine." Lucifer laugh, knowing he was right.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asks tilting his head in confusion.

"Why for two things; your soul and your gift. You my dear boy have gift of empathy. You can feel others feelings and if you tap in to that, you can know everything about someone, it helps that you have a pure soul, even after everything you been though. I want that power; it will help me accomplish my goals, faster, then without you. There's only one way you can beat me." Lucifer leered at Harry looking up and down.

"How?" Harry ask ignoring the men behind him.

"I bet you didn't know, but I'm a fiddle player too. I make a deal with you. I bet my fiddle of gold against your soul." Lucifer offered up the deal. Showing them his golden fiddle. It was then at they notice the other demons. Harry eyes widen at the golden violin, and grinned.

"Mr. Tucker, what do you think?" Harry ask smiling at Johnny.

"Well, Harry its up to you, I've taught you all you need to know. So its your choice, just remember what I always said." Johnny told him, both ignoring the spluttering and stammering from the Hunters.

"What you cant tell him that!" Dean shock.

"We need to get out of here?" Sam said looking for an opening. While Castiel gaze at the two violinist, with a calculating look.

"Okay Mr. Lucifer. I'll take at bet, and when I win you and your goon squad leave me and Mr. J. Tucker alone." Harry said still grin like a fool. Sam and Dean eye widen, Castiel still trying to figure out the secret the violinist shared, and Johnny, who's eye show his fear, still support and encourage Harry.

"Deal." Lucifer grinned like a mad man, pull out his golden violin out and strung it up, and started to play. As he played fire rose up surrounding the two of them, cutting Harry from the Hunters, and Johnny. The flame were hot, dancing to the music, which sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Well your pretty good, but let me show you how its done." Harry said as the flames died, and held up his violin, closed his eyes. As Harry started to play, he let go of his emotion and magic. Everyone saw Harry started to glow lightly as the night came. Harry song was calming, they felt his confidence as Harry began to speed up the temple. As Harry finish everyone in the crowd; the Demons, Hunters, Angel, and human, were overwhelm with emotions. Lucifer was angry.

"What… No…you cant win, that impossible!" Surprising everyone that he admitting defeat.

"Well, you should really no better then to ask the student of Johnny Tucker, the one who beat you years before, to play against you." Harry shrugged at his statement. Lucifer and Castiel's eyes widen at this, and both quickie turned to Johnny, who smile and wave his fingers at Lucifer.

"Okay I officially confused now." Dean said looking at everyone, Sam standing next to him, nodded in agreement. Lucifer threw his golden violin at Harry, who caught it easily.

"Lucifer, if you ever want a rematch just back again." Johnny told Lucifer the same words, he told him before. Lucifer sneered, and disappeared into the night with his gang. Later that night, Harry and Johnny sat on the table, in the park with Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Explaining everything.

"Okay let me get this straight. You, Johnny, were a boy when Lucifer came to for your soul, and challenge you to a duel by violin, and you won." Dean ask in disbelief.

"Yes, that right. But I give him back his violin, felt bad for him, getting beat by a boy. Told him if he ever wanted to try again, to come on back, he never did though." Johnny went back memory lane.

"Right, so the song 'Devil went down to Georgia' is base off of you then?" Sam ask, and Johnny nodded.

"Okay, so why and how does Harry fit in this." Dean narrowed his eyes at Harry, trying to figure him out. Harry turn to him smile.

"I am what you would call an empathy. I was born this way. I can feel everyone's feeling. I tried everything to block it, but nothing helped. Till ten years ago. Johnny realize my gift, and tried to help me too. And he began teaching me music, and we found out that it help. Any music, guitar, piano, flute, could help but I prefer the violin. At first, we started on blocking. So that even though I feel the emotion, it wont take over me." Harry started to explain.

"What do you mean take over you? And I know that when you were playing those weren't my emotion?" Dean interrupted, trying hard to understand. Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers tact.

"Most people who have these gifts; empathy, telepathies, well without help, they go crazy." Johnny smile sadly at Harry, who return it.

"Yea, and your right, those emotion you felt were mine. We got to the point, I could share mine, but it usually only happens when mine are too strong to handle. Its like a cup of water, if you keep pouring it will over spill out of the cup. That what happen to me, sometimes. It the one thing I cant control. So I am sorry if I offended you." Harry apology.

"No you don't need to apologies, it not your fault if you cant control it." Sam said gentle at Harry.

"What did Johnny tell you?" Castiel spoke to Harry, his eye burn for understandance.

"What?" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Before you took that deal with Lucifer, Johnny said 'remember what I always said.'? What was it?" Castiel ask, the brother turn and look at Harry and Johnny.

"Johnny told me the what happen between Lucifer and him. And he always told me, that men one weakness is pride. No matte r who or what you are, if your gonna a risk, make sure you win by playing on the other pride. Because when they get over confident they'll will make a mistake. So that's what I did. Remember I felt his emotion, even before he offered the deal, he was so confident that he could not lose. He truly believes that he will win, no matter what. Even if you guys. He doesn't think it he will lose to you, so he ignores any and all signs that will indicate it. That no matter what your plans are, they will fail." Harry inform them. A knowledge that will lead them to greatness.

"Yes well now that this taken care of. We need to go, places to see, world to save. Yadda yadda." Dean getting uncomfortable with the chick-flick moment. Harry laugh getting up as well.

"Yea its late and I need to head home. Johnny can I keep my new violin at your house. I don't trust my family not to sell it, when I'm gone?" Harry said picking up both of his violins. Johnny nodded getting up to.

"Harry, here our number, and our friend Bobby Singer. If you need us for anything, okay." Sam said handed Harry a piece of paper. Harry took and both groups left, walking gin different direction. Thought-out the night, on the wind blowing, you could hear a faint sound of music playing…

* * *

The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:  
"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.  
"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.  
"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:  
"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."  
The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,  
"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."

Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.  
'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards.  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul.

The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow.  
And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss.  
Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.  
When the devil finished, Johnny said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son.  
"But sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done."

Fire on the mountain, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pan, pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."

The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.  
Johnny said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again.  
"I told you once, you son of a gun, I'm the best that's ever been."

And he played fire on the mountain, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pan, now they're pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, will your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."


	2. IMPOTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT

NOTICE

My internet will be down starting tomorrow, because I'm moving. So it will be a couple weeks till its back up. I am almost done with a new story, but unfortunely it will not be finish in time. So when I can get my internet up (in a few weeks), I will post my story ASAP. So sorry for the inconvenience, please forgive me and be patience. I have not forgotten you. Thank you all

Nikki

PS: if I can get to a library, I see if I can post sooner.


End file.
